


tap tap tap

by technoTyranny



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technoTyranny/pseuds/technoTyranny
Summary: Marvin asked Jackie for something new when the Septic house is empty
Relationships: Jackieboy Man & Marvin the Magnificent (Jacksepticeye Power Hour)
Kudos: 14





	tap tap tap

**Author's Note:**

> this is filth. i can only write porn right now. 
> 
> got a request? drop it below and i might get around to it

Marvin shifted uncomfortably as he leaned back against Jackie's chest. The soft fabric of the red hoodie he wore was calming against Marvin's own bare skin, shirtless with his boxers still on. He could feel Jackie's jeans against his legs, sitting in his lap, knees spread. He was nervous, Jackie could tell, and he chuckled at him, pressing a kiss behind his ear.

"Relax, kitten. I've got you." He smoothed the magician's hair back, long strands falling into his face, then scratched at his undercut. Marvin reached back and threaded his fingers through Jackie's green hair, giving himself a little bit of purchase.

"Can.. can you just use your hands first...?" Marvin asked breathlessly. Jackie smiled and ran his fingers over the slimmer thighs of his kitten, watching how he tensed and relaxed, already shaking a little.

"Of course, sweet thing. Just lean back, I'm doing all the work. Don't hold anything back from me, okay?" He purred, and Marvin nodded.

To be fair, Jackie had been teasing him for almost two hours now. With all the other egos gone from the house, the couple had to take advantage of their alone time. The home usually had most of them there, but this time, they were alone. Being the only couple there meant a lot of their playtime had to be kept quiet. It was exhilarating, honestly, trying to keep Marvin from crying out and Jackie from getting too loud with his dirty mouth, but they didn't have to now. And, oh, Jackie was going to make his pet scream.

Marvin had been the one to suggest this, it was a toss of a coin if he was going to be anxious about trying a new kink or not. When he asked to be collared he mewled and happily crawled on all fours to Jackie on his pretty leash, swaying his hips so his tail wiggled, but when he asked to see how many orgasms he could have he was nervous, looking down at his hands. That had been a couple days before, when they learned they'd finally be alone.

And now, here they were. Marvin was soaked from Jackie's torture in the morning while they waited for everyone to leave- squeezing his thighs and ass, rubbing right against his crotch under the table while Shneep made breakfast, keeping a poker face while he talked to Chase about their outing today. Chase didn't seem to understand why Marvin was flushed so hard it could be seen under his mask, but Shneep was giving them a hard glare, a glare that said 'stop trying to finger your boyfriend in the kitchen.'

"Jaaaackiieeee." Marvin whined and Jackie didn't even realize how hard he was squeezing Marvin's thigh. He let go and saw the bruises he had left there, smooching his shoulders in apology. "Color, kitten?"

"G-green, just hurry up..." Marvin rolled his hips back against Jackie's hard dick- fucking tease- so Jackie pushed his fingers against Marvin's clit, making him gasp.

"I'm gonna get started, okay? You gotta tell me if it gets too much." He whispered and dipped his hand below his waistband, running his fingers through the curly hair under the fabric. "Do you still want to try what we talked about?"

Marvin was quickly nodding his head, trying to push against Jackie's hand despite the arm locked around his waist that he wouldn't dream of removing. Something Jackie loved about Marvin was that he craved for the hero to use his strength against him, because he could always just heal himself and clock out for a couple days if the healing was draining enough. He wanted to be manhandled, thrown onto the bed, pinned against a wall with enough force to almost give him a concussion. Jackie didn't have to worry or hold back as much.

Jackie's fingers found his clit, which he gave a few teasing rubs against before dipping his fingers into Marvin's pussy. He moaned, so fucking wet around his fingers, he could feel how the fabric clung to him because he was leaking all morning. 

He started with two, feeling up his walls and scissoring him open, feeling him try to clench down in protest. He pushed his fingers back further until he found his cervix and pushed back against that, and Marvin swore he felt his organs shift inside him.

"Jackie, Jackie, oh fuck-" He dropped his head back against the hero's shoulder, and Jackie kissed and nipped at his neck, sucking a deep purple bruise into it. He wasn't going to waste his time teasing him anymore- he was getting impatient too, and wanted to move on to the main event.

His fingers found that sweet spot inside Marvin and he whined, high and loud, grabbing onto his wrist and trying to fuck himself on his fingers. Jackie squeezed his waist, because fuck, that snapped something inside of him, and he mercilessly hit that spot. Marvin was reeling, gasping, seeing stars and Jackie was rubbing against his clit too.

Jackie was making a mess of his neck, and his boxers, loving the feeling of Marvin's silky insides squeezing around his fingers, getting tighter and tighter, and listening to his kitten mewl and moan for more. "Jackie- Jaackie, clo-ose- mm!" 

"Let go, baby. Cum around my fingers, no holding back this time, yeah? Let me hear you." He whispered, and Marvin did, crying out loud into the home and Jackie helped him ride the waves through it.

Marvin panted, slumped against his boyfriend, who was working him out of his underwear now, kissing the many bruises he had left. He was fully exposed, his boxers tossed aside, and he clenched around nothing when he heard the low buzzing of a vibrator.

"So, kitten, shall we get started?"

\--

Six orgasms. Marvin had cum six times now, body weak and limp, leaned up against Jackie, who had his cock rubbing between his folds, a vibrator pushed inside of him, and a wand in his hand. He was reeling from his sixth- fucker made him wait between orgasms so he would be all the more sensitive. Jackie felt over his chest, playing with his nipples in harsh squeezes and pulls, enjoying how fucking wrecked his boyfriend was right now.

Marvin shuddered at the sound of the wand being turned on again. Jackie trailed it between his thighs, buzzing against his skin. He panted, squirming, but the arm around him was locked tighter, trapping him. He heard a click and the vibrator inside of him started going off again, Marvin letting out a sob and squirming. He rocked his hips, trying to fight against the vibrations, but to no avail. He was at the mercy of a cheap, plastic egg.

Jackie pressed the wand against his clit and Marvin screamed, legs jerking and kicking but never trying to fully get away. His movement was grinding against Jackie's cock and he was loving every second of it.

"Ja-aaackie, Jackie, no more, please..!" And Jackie felt three taps on his thigh, letting him know to keep going. He was happy he gave him reminders in the middle of their actions, it soothed Jackie's nerves, his anxiety that he was actually forcing him, actually hurting him beyond what he could take. Those three taps made him turn up the toy higher.

"Kitten, I know exactly how much you can take. And I say you have a few more in you." Jackie smirked, feeling him moving his hands so much, as if grabbing somewhere different would save him from this torture. He dug his nails into Jackie's wrists, tears falling from his eyes. 

It was ripped out of him, his seventh orgasm, he couldn't do anything to fight against it. He twitched uselessly and whimpered, which turned into a string of pornographic moans that Jackie was definitely locking away for jerk-off material.

"There you go kitten. I'll give you a reward for being so good." Jackie was pulling the egg out of him, his insides feeling so tense that he had to use some force. Marvin gasped in some air, only to have it knocked right back out of him when he was suddenly full of long, thick cock, held down snugly to the base. His eyes rolled back in his head as Jackie grinded into his core. Jackie hissed at how fighting hot and wet and tight he was, hitting every sweet spot he had.

"Ohhh, fuck, Marv. You feel so good around me. So tight- like you're trying to keep me inside you. Don't worry, baby, I'm gonna fill you up when I'm done." He promised, and pushed the wand back against him.

Marvin was near brainless, drooling down his chin with his lips hung open, absolutely blissed out. He was so sore, the vibrations were relentless and bordered on painful, but being so full was so rewarding in itself. He wasn't brainless, however, at the sudden urge to urinate, filling him with panic.

"Jack- ohh shit- s-stop, I gotta piss-" he breathed out. Jackie grinned- oh, this would be delicious to watch. He shook his head and gently bounced Marvin up and down his cock.

"It's okay, let it out. I got you." Jackie was so proud of himself, for pleasuring his boyfriend to this point.

"N-no, for real, st-oooop! Waitwaitwait-" His entire body arched forward as he was dropped onto Marvin's cock, squirting onto their bedsheets, soaking Jackie's pants. He was screaming, almost really screaming, so much pleasure forcing out of his body at once. It rid him of any use of his limbs, falling against Jackie, desperately trying to catch his breath. He swore he passed out for a minute because suddenly there was no toys, just his cock and his hands running over his torso and thighs.

Marvin tapped three times on his hip.

Jackie was surprised, honestly- "You sure? That had to take a lot out of you."

Marvin swallowed and licked his lips, responding with a broken voice, "Please, f-f-fuck me, fill me, ppplease..." 

Jackie took a sharp breath, and held totally still. Marvin was about to ask if he was okay, but he was suddenly being flipped over.

Jackie dropped Marvin onto the bed, one hand on his hip to keep them up. Marvin's arms fell to the sides of the pillow, cool against his hot cheek, and Jackie was fucking into him, hard.

God, Jackie had been holding out on him, Marvin thought with what little brain matter he had left, because he swore he would be bruised by just how hard their hips were meeting. He couldn't even moan anymore, just clench around him and shake and be a good kitten.

And he felt another orgasm building.

He knew Jackie was holding back his own because he wanted this to last, he wanted Marvin to be absolutely destroyed, not be able to even think. And fuck, Marvin wanted it too.

Marvin found his voice again and gasped, wiggling his hips and pushing back. He moaned loudly when Jackie shifted his hips to get in deeper, and he vaguely wondered if his insides could be bruised like his skin was.

His eighth orgasm washed over him surprisingly gently after the last, making him bury his face into the pillow and mewl pathetically, he couldn't do much more than lay there and take it. He felt Jackie's wrist by his own and he grabbed onto it, tapping again softly.

Jackie huffed, "Oh, fuck, kitten. So tight around me and you still want more? Do you ever think about anything other than when you'll get to cum next?" He breathed into his ear, nipping the skin. "It's like you're in heat, oh, you're soaking my cock so well, being such a good, pretty kitty..."

Jackie buried his face into Marvin's sweaty neck, licking and tasting the salt on his skin, making Marvin shiver. He was repeatedly tapping against his wrist until his grip tightened, making a small sound as he came again.

"So good, so pretty, I can feel you cumming around me." Marvin pushed back weakly and his breathing became even more ragged when he heard that horrid, wonderful buzzing.

"Home, stretch, baby doll. Think you can handle one more?" Jackie asked, pressing the wand to his chest, the vibration on his nipple making him whine. Marvin nodded dumbly, he couldn't even feel the drool puddle on his pillow.

Jackie grinned and kissed his cheek, "Good boy. I'm gonna cum in you, fill you up real nice. Make you leak everywhere." He curled his arm further down and pressed the vibrations hard against his clit.

"N-no!" Marvin gasped, body thrashing, only to be held by Jackie, who's pace slowed just a bit. So considerate. "No what, kitten?"

"Don't wanna leak, wanna k-keep it in me, wanna stay f-f-filled..." Jackie was honestly impressed he was speaking at all. "Please, stay inside me, s-stay in, Jackie, fuck!"

Jackie was pounding right into that perfect angle, the toy buzzing on his clit was so perfectly painful, his mind felt like it was short circuiting. He squirmed more and more as he felt the heat pooling in his stomach. This last one was going to hurt, but this is what he asked for, to be completely ruined. And god, his boyfriend was delivering perfectly.

Marvin made a weak sound that went straight to Jackie's cock. Jackie had been holding back, feeling that perfect vice heat around him was driving him closer and closer to the edge. His pace stuttered some as he worked his hips harder, faster, more-

Jackie buried right into Marvin and came, flooding his pussy with his cum. It was just enough to tip Marvin off, his final edge, and he could vaguely hear himself screaming before he promptly passed the fuck out.  
-  
When Marvin woke, he noticed it was nearing sunset. He was tucked comfortably into their shared bed, naked but cleaned, the silk sheets feeling wonderful against his skin. He was sore in the most perfect ways. He felt Jackie behind him, the soft circling on his hip, and that he was stripped as well.

"Jackie, you're staring." 

Jackie blushed, because he had been, watching the rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest, feeling over the curves of his body. He watched to make sure he was okay, that he wasn't in too much pain. 

"How do you always know? You got eyes in the back of your head?"

Marvin grinned and turned around to face Jackie despite the protests his muscles gave him. He kissed the tip of his red nose, "Something like that."

Jackie hummed and gave him a real kiss, soft and delicate compared to the brute strength he always exuded. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore, don't wanna move," Marvin pulled Jackie's head to his chest and curled around him, throwing a leg over him and slotting his other between his, holding him close, "So perfect..."

"You sure? Wasn't too much?" Jackie asked, pressing kisses to the scars below Marvin's pecs, just to feel him squirm and hear him lightly giggle.

"I'm sure. But I think I might be out of commission sex wise for a couple days." 

"Damn, I wanted to do that again." It was teasing but earned Jackie a light swat on the shoulder. 

"If we do that again, I'm doing it to you." Jackie could hear the grin in Marvin's voice, and knew that if he had a tail, it would be swishing between them.

And Jackie lit up, hummed a confirmatory noise, and found himself wondering when they'd have the house alone again.


End file.
